Tick Safety Silly with Barney!
Tick Safety Silly with Barney! is a Barney & Friends Episode Video that was released on August 6th 2004. Summary A pleasant afternoon of play is interrupted by unhappy grumbling sounds coming from the treehouse. Baby Bop is tardy and BJ is tired of his Sissy always being late for play appointments! Baby Bop arrives, oblivious to the time issue. Everyone nicely explains that learning to tell time is important for a variety of reasons. Dr. TickTock, a clock merchant extraordinaire and fix-it man, happens on the scene. BJ and Dr. TickTock initiate efforts to create a clock for Baby Bop, while Barney and the kids tackle the issue of teaching her how to tell time. In the end, Baby Bop gets her very own wristwatch that plays a very special tune Barney and the kids talk about safety rules, relating them to past memories. From fire and bike safety to being safe at home, Barney and friends cover it all. They also recap their visit from Firefighter Frank. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Dr. TickTock * Shawn * Min * Tosha * Jason *Keesha *Chip *Stephen *Kristen *Hannah *Jeff *Kim *Robert *Firefighter Vandever (Guest Appearance) *Firefighter Berkeley (Guest Appearance) *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty Episodes *Tick Tock Clocks *Barney Safety *Here Comes the Firetruck! Song List *Barney Theme Song *Big and Little *We Love All Clocks *A Big Parade Of Numbers *Hickory Dickory Dock *Wee Willie Winkie *By Myself *Try and Try Again *I Love You *The Baby Bop Hop (Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise!) *The Welcome Song *The Traffic Light Song (Taken from: Playing It Safe) *Walk Across the Street (Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) *I Can Laugh (Taken from: 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) *The Rocket Song (Taken from: Grown-Ups for a Day!) *Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Taken from: Playing It Safe) *Bubble, Bubble Bath (Taken from: I Can Do That!) *Clean Up (Taken from: Playing It Safe) *Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Taken from: Going Places!) *Senses Song (Taken from: I Can Be a Firefighter!) *Everyone is Special (Taken from: Picture This!) *I Love You *Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Taken from: Round and Round We Go) *Let's Play Together *When I Grow Up *Here Comes the Firetruck *The Wheels On The Truck *When I'm a Firefighter *Do Some Exercise *Saying "Be Careful" Means I Love You *I Love You Bonus Music Video #Dino Dance (Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) Trivia *A reference is made to Barney's Big Surprise *At the end of the credits it says "Copyright 2003 Lyons Partnership, L.P" it may have something to do with Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! being released the same year. *In the music video of the Dino Dance, Dean Wendt's voice replaced Duncan Brannan's original voice for Barney. *None of the cast or crew from "Come on Over to Barney's House" was credited, despite a clip being used at the very end, as previously stated. Category:2003 episodes Category:Season 9 Video Category:Barney Videos Category:2004 episodes Category:Previews